Survival Instinct
by EclipsaQOD
Summary: A story where mythological creatures come to life... But don't think that this story is based on mythological creatures...


**Authors note: This is a story about wizards vs assassins. There will be mythological creatures, but it is mainly wizards and assassins.**

When I had opened my eyes for the first time ever, I had see my parents who which birthed me... One wizard and one assassin... I jad no idea what that meant at the time, but while growing up I realized what it truely meant..

"What is that _creature?_" Asked a voice

"I have no idea... _it_ looks different than I had imagined..." Answered another voice, in a more deeper voice

"That_ thing_ does not look like a wizard or an assassin... _it_ looks like a mythological creature!" Said voice #1,"What do you think happened?"

"No idea..." Answered voice #2 slowly,"Just get rid of _it_"

"I agree" Answered voice #1 in a malicious way

18 Years later

It had been years since I saw my parents... I didn't mind much, but that was the only memories I had of my parents

_"I'm glad that they are no longer my parents... they were terrible parents" _I thought to myself,"_I can't believe my parents left me beacause I was some strange breed of a centaur..."_The reason my parents had left me was because I was a centaur, half-horse half-human, but instead of being half-horse I was half-horse I was half-pegasus

Ever since that day I had lived on my own, and had survived with nothing but my handy crossbow, and later became an assasin

I could try and stop the war between assasins and wizards... but it doesn't concern me in any way

Currently I am in the mountains, and occasionally raiding a village near thise mountains

I started to get bored and wanted to raid the village again... the only thing that is stopping me is that the villagers had put up a defense system around the village... it would be too dangerous to raid the village at this point...

After thinking to myself for a while, i decided to get myself a disguise... unfortunately the only disguise that I could get, that would hid my huge body, is in the wizard territory...

I decided to go anyway... and flew over the fog that covered the walls of the wizard territory

"_If the fog touches me... I would instantly die..._" I thought to myself, reminding myself of the poison fog the wizards put up

Unfortunately the fog would only kill assasins... it would be funny to kill some wizards with their own weapon...

As I am in the wizard territory, in a deep forest in the wizard territory, I look for the magic item that would help me disguise myself

I knew exactly what I was looking for because I heard about it while raiding a village

When I had managed to escape the deep forest, I had seen a house

When I knocked at the door, and a wizard opened the door, I aksed him about the magic wheelchair that I was looking for

He had said that he had it, when I asked for it he would not give it to me

That had gotten me angry beyond belief, and I attacked him

I decided to use one of my poison arrows that is tipped with poison (obviously), a poison that would make him hallucinate

After I did that, he thought I was a wizard , and he said he would give it to me if I give him 5 copper coins

... unfortunately I didn't have any money on me... so I decided to steal the money from the wizard

The wizard had caught me in the act, arrested me, and the wizards in the kingdom started torturing me...

The wizards didn't actually have anything against me, so they gave me to the assasins, told yhe assasins that I was a wizard, and the assasins started torturing me...

After days of theor torture, I tried to convince them to let me go.. that had ended in them letting me go IF I became a soldier

I had agreed to their arrangement, and became a assasin soldier

While I was an assasin soldier, there was a ruckus going around in the base camp next the the one I was in... apparently there were some mythological creatures and wizards attacking that camp

I had a plan, I would go to check out what was going on over there, and betray the other soldiers I was with, and then join the rebels

When I aksed to be apart of the group, they had refused my offer, and made me a guard... they made me a guard to the prison that I had been impriaoned in...

The prisoners who I used to be a prisoner with wanted me to let them free... after considering for a little while, I had agreed to let them free, and help them take over the castle

After that moments something happened that I never would have expected to ever happen again...

**Authors note: It isn't the best atory, but I am trying to make it as good as I can, even though I do not have a creative mind...**


End file.
